


【w吹雪】好好睡觉

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档最初的想法是：人前温柔，私下和弟弟在一起就很坏（////////）的吹雪士郎。会很oocw吹雪，时间在战神和猎户座中间互攻，主士郎x敦也，包括少量敦也x士郎车，睡x，腿脚，最后的高潮是我瞎编的不清楚能否做到写完发现有一点bug，就是这个姿势要求士郎大腿软，足球运动员，就算15岁腿也会很结实吧……写完才发现，抱歉
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya & Fubuki Shirou





	【w吹雪】好好睡觉

“敦也，久等了——欸？”  
吹雪士郎冒着热气从浴室里走出来，刚刚吹得急，较长的发梢还不算全干，沉沉地垂着水滴。也许是今天比赛太累的缘故，吹雪敦也倒头大睡，甚至还打着呼噜。他这睡相可真够一言难尽，不止是乱成一团鸟窝一样的橙黄色头发。  
敦也蜷曲在床边，上身睡衣扣子一个没系，壮实的腹肌和有些柔软的胸脯就这样露在外面。下身更是了不得，内裤和睡裤都不知哪儿去了，根本没穿都说不定——他右手食指中指正插在……那里。水性润滑油瓶子拧开立在床头柜中央。  
日历上画了红圈，也就是说今天轮到敦也做承受方。敦也一向偏爱水性，因为不用清理。而哥哥士郎刚好相反，油性润滑效果更好，扩张过程也能少吃不少苦头。  
当然还有一个说不出口的理由，就是士郎很享受自己这位在外嚣张得不可一世的弟弟跪在浴缸旁边不情愿朝他撅起屁股的样子，每次清理他都会坏心眼“不小心”碰到关键位置，然后满足地听弟弟奶猫一样的呻吟和抗议。  
看嘛，不肯事后好好洗澡做清理的恶果之一——扩张过程又长又枯燥，急性子的敦也居然睡着了。  
看这样子今天是做不成了……士郎抓了抓头发，把敦也右手缓慢抽出，又回身拿来湿纸巾擦净沾了润滑液或者别的什么的手指和屁股。除了偶尔打鼾，敦也睡着就和倒下的熊一样乖。多余的劲儿都在球场上消耗干净了，回到床上不乱滚不蹬被，不愧是世界上最可爱的敦也！  
父母常年不在家，吹雪兄弟也就堂而皇之抛弃小屋上下铺来睡大床。士郎关闭台灯，例行的晚安吻。  
“晚安啦敦也。”轻轻碰上那片薄唇，士郎也爬上床背对弟弟准备睡觉。  
“哥晚……”  
似乎是昏睡中隐约听到了哥哥的声音，敦也口齿不清地回应着，转过身环住了士郎的腰，顺带着腿也骑上来。  
他总这样，明明都上了中学，不抱点儿什么总是睡不安稳。可两人改睡大床之后敦也那只一米五的超大泰迪熊总被挤下床。这么一来二去再不情愿，泰迪熊也得被请回去独守空房了，换敦也像个树袋熊一样挂在士郎身上。  
“哥……”敦也缠得更紧了，另一只手也搭上来。  
“敦也，想大熊了吗？哥哥就是大熊熊……敦，敦也？”  
敦也喜欢抱熊睡觉不是一天两天了，可他绝不会掏泰迪熊的裆！士郎来不及阻止，那手已经灵活钻过睡裤和内裤边缘握上了士郎自己的小弟弟。也不知敦也梦里握的到底是什么，士郎听到敦也在他身后傻笑了几声。  
“你睡着了吗？睡觉了别闹。”士郎这么教训，却毫无效果。伸进他裤裆的手已经顺着线路熟练动作起来，加上背后没穿裤子的敦也某处硬邦邦地磨蹭，士郎也有些口干舌燥。“敦也，不行啊……啊啊敦也……”士郎双手都按到敦也手腕上，却不敢也不想发力，任敦也握着玩弄。  
这小坏蛋就算在装睡，这个姿势也看不见前面才是。他什么时候这么了解自己了？  
何况从敦也撸动的力度以及喷吐在士郎后颈的均匀气息来看，吹雪敦还真就睡着了。  
背后的硬物还贴着士郎尾椎耸动，满足不了居然自己挤进腿缝。士郎确实侧卧着，若是寻常睡觉腿是没必要夹的。可该说敦也无师自通还是什么，他哥哥已经被他摸得兴奋，腿紧紧并在一起。  
今晚是不会就这么结束了，士郎趁着敦也身子下移探手去掐他的腰。被摸得全勃不说，敦也这小家伙年纪不大自己学会了腿交。会阴的摩擦虽称不上什么像样的快感，也引起下腹一阵阵抽紧。  
满脑子都是士郎上床之前把敦也的手指拔出后孔的景象。“啵”地一声，还有多余的不知什么液体渗出来一大滴，从肉缝滑去不知哪里。  
士郎故意抬起腿，重新接触冰冷空气的敦也登时便瑟缩了起来，连带着眉毛也皱着撇了嘴。同时士郎拉下因为不安行动变得迟缓了的手，立起来跪坐在敦也旁边。  
敦也还侧卧着，没穿裤子阴茎与肛门都直白地露在外面。多余的水光在刚才翻腾之时已经尽数叫床单及被罩吸了去，可按一按穴口还是会有柔软湿润的内壁拥出来欢迎。  
之前忙FF大赛，白恋众人已经一段时间没睡过安稳觉，太耗体力的穴交当然也是能少就少的，手指粘热的触感都令人怀念。他就这样向里探索，故意避开前列腺一直插到两指指根都没入，然后在最深处扩张性质地撑开。敦也显然已经扩张充分，这些动作并没遇到阻碍，敦也还是无意识哀叫了一声，性器顶端几滴前列腺液都蹭在床单上。  
“敦也，”士郎觉得好笑。“又摸我又插我腿缝，在做什么梦呢？”他一边在敦也耳边低喃着一边撑开旋转，逼得敦也腰都不安分地动了几下。士郎撸着自己的性器，简直想把精液一滴不漏全射在这色情又可爱的脸蛋上。“插到你喜欢的地方了哦，舒服吗？”  
“哥啊嗯……”敦也也不知有没有听到士郎的话，只是“哥”，“哥哥”，意味不明地叫着，穴肉可比本人坦诚地多，吃奶一样咬着手指不放。  
虽然这一番哄骗没得到想要的效果，敦也对自己的呼唤已经足够让人满意。士郎抽出手指，不出意料指间已经湿粘到可以挂丝。他吻了又吻那小脸蛋和可爱的粉色耳朵，想了想最近几天都在放假，干脆心一横咬了上去，留下牙印和吸吮出的深红。  
无论扩张多么完备，进入那一下都挺疼的，应该足够把人弄醒。士郎这么想着，干脆手上简单应付着敦也的欲望，单手拽开睡衣咬了个遍。几分钟后他舔着敦也一侧乳头才发觉自己有多能忍，但“到此一游”本身确实令人愉悦，士郎甚至想在这具美好的肉体上留下“吹雪士郎”四个大字——只是想想而已。  
头顶敦也得呼吸急促起来，士郎也跟着加快节奏。没几秒敦也已经喷上了士郎的白色睡衣。但和往日不同，士郎没有接着撸动以排出余精。而是抬起敦也的腿。  
——  
人睡醒总会忘记前夜的梦，真是件令人遗憾的事情。  
当然了，对于今天的吹雪敦也而言，好像不遗憾也是可以的。  
“嘶——疼，唔，”下体突然的疼痛让敦也缓缓转醒。他有印象刚刚梦里春光旖旎，那现在这是什么？他花了好一会儿来辨认这是自家的主卧，以及掰着自己腿往屁股里操的是自家大哥。“哥……哥？”  
“啊，敦也。”哥哥一如既往地温柔笑着，俯下身来接吻。“晚上好。”  
这是说这些的时候吗！敦也有时真觉得老哥的脑子该治一治。可他回不了话，士郎身子俯下的同时性器压着底顶了进去，激得他内脏都跟着抽动。然后便是和哥哥外表相差甚远的热情的吻，不擅长这方面的敦也几乎是一瞬间就居了下风，任由哥哥舔弄上颌。  
身体似乎已经进入了性交的节奏，而精神却还懵懵的不知所措。这巨大反差的混乱之中，快乐趁虚而入。敦也已经搞不清自己该放松括约肌还是该顺其自然夹住那根东西，无论哪一种都是腹背受敌。他感觉自己已经快高潮了，可哥哥的节奏却先一步加速，每一次用力冲撞腺点都几乎让他哭叫出来。直到哥哥动作猛地一僵，埋在敦也体内的棒子弹了弹。  
啊，射进来了……  
“哥你没，啊啊不要摸讨厌……没戴唔唔……”根本没给敦也说完整的机会，士郎一边甚至按住了敦也小腹又小幅度蹭起了前列腺。  
敦也一向不喜欢这种温吞的快感，可登顶之际士郎不间断的挤压每一次都像是正在高潮。敦也随快感不知所措地弓起腰，却正中士郎下怀。敦也呜咽着，半睁的眼睛实际上已经被泪蒙住看不到东西。前列腺高潮的痉挛被强制延长了十来秒士郎才松手，敦也也终于在这一刻射了出来，腰整个都挺起来整个快顶到士郎肚子。  
敦也喘着气，要不是士郎在最后一刻停手，他真不知自己能持续痉挛多久。这数十秒说来简单，事实上以他个运动员的体力都已经疲倦不堪，体弱者怕不是会直接被干到昏迷过去。  
“还好吗？”士郎退出，在敦也喘息的间隔凑上来接吻，却被侧脸躲过。他也不气，就这样笑嘻嘻磨蹭敦也脸颊。“我在网上看到，听说很舒服就试了一下——我也没想到能一次成功。”  
“哥你也……太不厚道了吧。”敦也顿着歇了一会儿才断断续续开口。他这才注意到自己身上一块块红痕，还有乳尖反的水光。“依我看染冈前辈他们全都被你骗了，你才是心眼最坏的！那天我居然听到染冈担心我私下欺负哥……净胡说！”  
“抱歉啦。”士郎道着歉，可脸上看不出一点儿要悔改的样子。“不过锅可不能全我背。你自己说你醒之前做了什么梦？”  
“梦？啊——！”敦也惊得清醒。其实他不太记得这春梦的具体内容，可被哥哥问出来当然羞得耳朵尖儿都通红。“干嘛问这个——我，我怎么记得？”虽然这是实话，但他紧张过度还是答得像扯谎一样。“  
士郎也不追究，就只凑过去和弟弟贴着接吻。看得出他心情爆炸好，满脸都是克制不住的笑意。敦也虽然不懂这人怎么回事，可想来追究也没什么意义。只专注地舔弄士郎舌苔，闭上眼睛放空自己。  
本来也不是刻意要撩起情欲的吻，没贴多一会儿敦也就嫌热不认账把老哥推到一边，翻身嚷着要睡觉。士郎推他起来清理精液，才又不情不愿爬起来。  
这一爬起来他才发现不仅是自己的屁股，床单被罩连带上他哥的睡衣都沾了不少奇奇怪怪的液体，看来今晚是另一个方向上的不眠了。  
“真是……戴个套又不能多委屈你。”敦也一边摇摇晃晃扶着墙走向浴室还抱怨着，突然想到自己也说不准梦中做了什么才噤声。他调好花洒水温，一回头他哥正一脸期待地望向他，敦也也只好认命，撅起屁股叫士郎来清理。  
“快一点啦……哥你这人，既想在床上欺负我又想在浴室欺负我，不要这么贪心嘛我讨厌浴室诶。”  
“好……好……敦，敦也你刚才说什么？”被当场拆穿，士郎流下一滴心虚的汗。  
“下次我要在你屁股里涂满油性润滑油，然后一直射到结肠！”敦也不服气地叫道，“做好觉悟吧，我猎熊者说到做到！”  
他弟弟犯中二的时候还是那么可爱，可说出的限制级内容就不是可爱能够形容的了。士郎一面应着，用力抠了一把前列腺，在敦也尖叫的同时在他尾椎上用力地亲了一口。  
“那加油吧，事后床单我换。”  
“你是在小看我吗？”敦也一脸孩子气终于收敛，扬起战意，如同捕食者审视猎物的眼神。士郎知道，这才是他家王牌前锋吹雪敦也。  
“没——有。”士郎把花洒递给敦也，转身脱睡衣丢进洗衣机。“才不是呢。”


End file.
